YuGiOh: Gods Of Greece
by Aqua Swordsman
Summary: Yami has returned from his world, but an evil from another ancient time has appeared as well.
1. The Pharaoh’s Return

The Pharaoh's Return

It had only been a few weeks since the spirit of the Pharaoh had gone back to his own world and Yugi was still depressed about not having Yami with him anymore. As Yugi sat and listened to the lesson his teacher was going over, he begun to remember all the adventures that he and his friends had gone on since he first put on the Millennium Puzzle as well as all the friends, and enemies, he had made since then. Yugi's behavior had not gone unnoticed. Tea, one of Yugi's best friends, was starting to become concerned about how Yugi had been acting lately.

_I've tried everything I can think of. _Tea thought to herself. _I wish Joey and Tristan weren't busy visiting Serenity for the week. If they were here then we could definitely cheer Yugi up._

While Tea sat at her desk wondering what she could do to help Yugi, she almost didn't notice that the classroom was now empty and everyone had left for home. As she hurried to gather her things she heard people outside chanting Yugi's name. She went to the window to see what was going on and saw that Yugi was dueling against one of the students from another class.

"This aught to finish you off, King of Games. I use Axe of Despair on my Goblin Attack Force to make their attack 3300. Once your Swords of Revealing Light are gone, so are your life points."

"My turn, and I'll start by sacrificing my Queens Night to summon Dark Magician Girl. I'll then put two cards face down and end my turn."

"Now that your Swords are gone, I'll summon my Science Soldier in defense mode and activate United We Stand on my Goblin Attack Force, making it's attack 4900. Now I'll attack your girlfriend and wipe her off the field."

"Not so fast. I activate Magic Cylinder and sound your attack right back at you and your life points. I guess that means I win."

"I almost had you Yugi, oh well. I got to get home. See you Tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure."

Tea watched the slight smile on Yugi's face and was relieved that Yugi was starting to lighten up a little. After watching Yugi leave Tea grabbed her stuff and went to go and surprise him at his house.

It had only been a few minutes since Tea had come over to visit Yugi but Yugi was already starting to feel bored. Since Yami had left Yugi just didn't seem to have anything left in him. While Tea and Yugi were watching TV Tea noticed a golden glow coming from Yugi's chest and that he was sweating.

"Yugi what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I don't know Tea, but I feel..."

Yugi didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the pain became too unbearable for him to even try and speak. Suddenly Yugi found himself inside an all too familiar maze like tomb.

"It's been a while Yugi."

"Yami! Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm glad to see you Yugi."

"I've missed you so much but, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, but I sense a great evil is coming our way. That is probably why I was sent back here."

"Whatever is coming we'll face it together."

"Yes we will. Yugi, if you don't mind I would like to see Tea and tell her hello."

"Sure, no problem."

As Tea began to beg for Yugi to wake up she was left speechless as Yugi transformed into Yami.

"It is good to see you again, Tea."

"Pharaoh, I can't believe it! But how..."

Tea's question was cut short as her cellphone began to ring. She picked it up to see who it was and saw that it was Tristan.

"Hey Tristan what's up?"

"Tea, you and Yugi have to come here quick!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Joey, some girl came and challenged him to a duel and won!"

"Joey lost!"

"Yeah but the thing is that after the duel she turned Joey to stone!"

" Are you serious? Ok we'll be there as soon as we can catch a train out there."

Tea hung up and explained to Yami what Tristan told her. The two of them decided that they would head out right away and do whatever they could to help.

As they left Yugi's Grandpa and the game shop they didn't notice the two figures watching them high above the city.

To Be Continued...


	2. Message From The Gods: Yugi vs Medusa Pa...

Message From The Gods: Yugi vs. Medusa Part 1

"Joey! Tristan, what happened here?"

"It's just like I told Tea on the phone. Joey lost a duel to some weird girl and after that she turned Joey to stone."

Yugi listened to Tristan's explanation but couldn't seem to take his eyes off Joey, or the look of terror that he had on his face.

"How's Serenity taking it?"

"Oh Tea, I didn't even see you. Serenity took this pretty hard. After Joey was turned to stone she stayed with him for a really long time, after that she went into her room and locked the door. I haven't seen her or heard from her since then."

"Poor Serenity, having to seen her brother like this must have definitely been a serious shock to her."

"Actually I would've expected the girl to be in a little more shock than that"

Yugi, Tea, and Tristan turned to see who had made such a comment. It was a girl. She was dressed in a green top with a black skirt and black boots. She also had light blond hair and gray eyes that were completely focused on the Yugi.

"That's her! She's the one that did this to Joey!"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Medusa, and what I want is the Pharaoh."

"How do you know about the Pharaoh?"

"That's my little secret, but I will let you know that I understand that the Pharaoh has to be defeated in a duel before I can get my hands on him. So, if you want some more answers, you have to beat me in a duel."

No sooner had Medusa finished did a bright light engulf little Yugi and transform him into Yami.

"Alright, I accept your challenge. And if I win you will tell me how to free Joey."

"Ok, but when I win you will surrender your soul to me."

"Fine."

"Lets Duel!"

"I'll go first. I summon Queens Knight in attack mode, and place two cards face down. That ends my turn"

"Ok then Pharaoh. I'll play one card face down, and summon Rocket Warrior in defense mode."

"That is one of Joey's cards. What's the meaning of this Medusa?"

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you that you aren't the only person here with special abilities. You see, I have the special ability to copy the cards of the duelists I have previously defeated. But don't worry Pharaoh, with the exception of a few cards that Joey was nice enough to let me use, all of the other cards I'll be playing are mine."

"If you're done talking now, I'd like to begin my turn so I can save Joey. I activate the magic card Fissure to destroy Rocket Warrior. Next, I summon Kings Knight in attack mode. Now that both my Kings Knight and Queens Knight are on the field, I can special summon Jacks Knight as well. Now my monsters, ATTACK!"

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card Eye of Medusa. This trap card allows me to turn all attacking monsters into stone until the end of the turn. In addition to that, as long as the monsters are stone they can't attack."

"In that case I end my turn."

"That means it's my turn. I summon the monster card Sialia. It's special ability allows me to special summon Charybdis from my deck. Now Pharoah, I believe its about time you were put in your place. I activate Heavy Storm, which destroys all magic and trap cards on the field. Next I play Change of Heart so I can gain control of your Jacks Knight. Now I sacrifice my three monsters to summon a REAL god card."

"What do you mean a REAL god card?"

"If you shut up I'll tell you. Though the gods of Egypt my have been strong, they pale in comparison to the gods of ancient Greece. The power of these gods makes Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra look like nothing."

"But how did you know they were in my deck?"

"I could sense them the moment that this duel started. But more importantly, I could sense their fear. Now behold my god card, Aries, the god of war."

"I-I can sense an overwhelming power coming from that monster."

"You should, because Aries has an attack power of 4,500 plus for every battle phase that is conducted while he is on the field, he gets an extra 1,000 attack points. Luckily for you Aries can't attack on the turn he is summoned. So that ends my turn, for now. But soon you will see why the gods of Greece are so terrifying."

_This isn't good. Even I can feel my god card's fear. If what Medusa said is true, I might not be able to save Joey, or myself..._

To Be Continued...


	3. Message From The Gods: Yugi vs Medusa Pa...

Message From The Gods: Yugi vs. Medusa Part 2

As Yugi stared into the image of the immense duel monster that stood before him his friends looked on with looks of shock and fear. As Yugi drew his next card it was obvious that for the first time in a long time Yugi had know idea how to save himself.

_Is this the reason I was brought back? To fail Joey and the others when they needed me most? To put Yugi in a duel that we can't win? _

"Pharaoh, I know what your thinking. Your thinking that there isn't any way for you to beat my Greek god, aren't you. I'll tell you what, if you give up now I promise to free Joey and leave little Yugi alone. All I want is **your** soul after all. At least this way you are sure to keep your friends safe. So, what do you say, Pharaoh?"

While Yugi was dueling Medusa another duelist was hard at work running his gaming corporation.

"I don't care how long it will take you, we have to have those new blueprints ready by tomorrow."

"Seto! Seto!"

"What is it Mokuba?"

"There's someone in the lobby that says he needs to see you."

"I don't have time for interruptions Mokuba. Tell him that I'm busy"

"Now is that any way to treat a lady?"

The Kaiba brothers turned around and looked to see who had intruded on them. It was a young lady. She was wearing a blue sleeveless top with a black skirt and black boots. She also had black hair and gray eyes.

" I said that I would come for you when my brother was ready to see you."

"I know but I got bored waiting, so I decided to just come up."

"Now that you're here, who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Psiren, and what I wanted was to ask you a question."

"Well? Spit it out already!"

"Ok then, Kaiba, are you interested in defeating Yugi in a duel?"

"I have no interest in defeating that runt."

"I don't mean little Yugi. I mean the Pharaoh."

"I'm afraid that I won't give up that easily. Anyway, it's my move so I'll put one card face down and summon Big Shield Guarder in defense mode, that ends my turn."

"And starts mine. I think I'll make this game more interesting by invoking one of the abilities of my Greek god card. I activate Aries's Challenge Whip. This ability allows me to call the name of one monster card from my opponents deck and have it special summoned to the field. So the monster I call forth is...Obelisk The Tormentor."

As soon as Obelisk's name was called the gigantic Egyptian god appeared on the field. Yugi was shocked that Medusa would force him to bring out one of the strongest duel monsters on earth but he didn't forget that Medusa still had the upper hand in this duel.

"Now, to finish my turn I'll have Aries destroy your Big Shield Guarder and that will end my turn."

_Why didn't she attack Obelisk? If she had, my life points would have gone down by at least 500 points. Whatever she's up to, I need to figure out how to use her mistake to my advantage._

"My turn, and I'll start by activating my Swords Of Revealing Light. So now you can't attack for three turns. Next I'll summon Kuribo in defense mode and place one card face down, your move."

"Well, I'll draw-"

"Not so fast Medusa. Don't you remember the card that I placed on the field two turns ago? If not, I'll show you. I activate the trap card Drop Off. This card forces my opponent to send the card that he, or she, draws to the graveyard. So whatever card that was, it's gone."

"Oh well, I guess I can't stop it. It doesn't really matter because this duel is now."

_Psiren, I've let the duel go on long enough for you to make contact with Kaiba, now for the fun part of the plan._

"I activate the second ability of my Aries, Omega Destruction."

"Omega Destruction?"

"That's right. Let me explain it to you, I pay 2000 life points and in exchange Aries can destroy both himself and one other monster on the field. The attack points of both monsters are then added together and subtracted from our life points. Since I choose to destroy both Aries and Obelisk, our duel ends up a draw."

"But, why? Why did you destroy your own monster?"

"Aries understood what was going to happen from the very moment I summoned him, plus I'm sure that none of your monsters could have even hoped to stand up to Aries's power. Well I guess I'll be going now."

"HOLD IT! You said you would return Joey to normal!"

"I said if you won I would return him to normal. I guess since you were such a good sport I could do something for Joey, it will take a minute so hold on."

"So, do we have a deal Kaiba?"

"Yes, we do. Just be sure to keep up your end of the bargain and I'll do the same."

"Don't worry about me Kaiba. To be honest I don't trust you either, that's why I've decided to have one of my men keep an eye on you."

As Psiren finished her sentence another figure appeared, almost as though he had entered from the shadows themselves. He was dressed in a dark blue trench coat with a white shirt and dark blue pants. His hair was long and white and he wore a familiar ring shaped object around his neck. Kaiba almost immediately recognized this person.

"Bakura!"

"It's been a while, Seto Kaiba."

"Well, I'm glad you two boys seem to be getting along so well. Before I leave you two alone to catch up on old times there one more thing, Bakura, did you take care of three duelist I told you about?"

"Yes, Raphael, Mai, and Varon have been defeated and are now nothing more than statues with a delightful look of fear on their faces."

"Good work. Have you heard from our other "associate"?"

"Not yet, but we will eventually. After all, the Pharaoh is sure to be forced to contact him soon enough."

"I wish he wasn't so headstrong, then again he has proven to be an effective warrior for our cause. Now, there is just one more piece of business to finish up. Kaiba?"

"Yeah?"

"I hear by welcome you to our group, New Olympus."

"As long as you keep your end of the deal, I will agree to work with you, for now."

"That is as good of an agreement as any. Just remember, you have a lot more to loose than anyone else in our group. If I was you I would learn to think twice before I speak."

"Well then Pharaoh, I have returned Joey back to normal, more or less."

"What do you mean "more or less"?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to make sure you had a reason to come after me, besides my obvious good looks! Later."

And with that Medusa disappeared into the darkness of surrounding area.

"What did she mean by-"

"Joey!"

Yugi, Tristan and Tea turned to see who had made that noise. It was Serenity. The three watched as Serenity hugged Joey and shed tears of Joey. When they felt it was safe the three of them walked over to were Joey was and checked to see if he was alright.

"Joey, is everything alright? How do you feel?"

"Um...yeah, I'm fine but I've got to ask you guys something."

"Sure, whatever you want big brother."

"Ok, who's Joey and who are you guys?"

To be Continued...


	4. Forgotten Memories

**Forgotten Memories**

"What do you mean 'Who's Joey?'? Your Joey, my big brother."

"I honestly don't remember a little sister, or anything else for that matter."

"It looks as though Medusa's spell to return Joey from being stone must have erased his memories as well."

_This is my fault. If I had defeated Medusa perhaps Joey would have become flesh and blood and still have his memories intact._

"I think we're going to have to track down that girl in order to help Joey."

"I'm with Tea. She did this to Joey so she probably knows how to undo it. What do you think Yugi?"

Yugi, who had changed back to his normal self, nodded in agreement. The gang decided that it would be better if Joey stayed with Serenity instead of going out to hunt down Medusa. As Yugi, Tea, and Tristan were preparing to leave Tea's cellphone started ringing. The person calling was Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba this is Tea, look now's not a good time to-"

"Do you want to know how to help Wheeler or not?"

"H-How did you know that Joey was in trouble?"

"Meet me at Kaiba Corp. Headquarters tomorrow at 8p.m."

After that was said, the signal went dead and Tea delivered the message that Kaiba had just given her.

"How would Kaiba know about what happened to Joey?"

"I don't know. He just said to be at Kaiba Corp. Headquarters tomorrow night at 8."

"We should probably start heading out there now. Serenity take care of Joey while we're gone."

"Sure Yugi, we'll be fine."

Yugi looked at Joey at decided that no matter what he would get Joey's memories back.

* * *

"I sent them the message yesterday so the should be here soon."

"I don't like this Seto. It seems wrong to do this to Yugi and Joey."

"I'm not to fond of it either, but this could be my best chance to see whether the King of Games is still worthy of dueling me. Speak of the devil."

As Kaiba and Mokuba looked out of their office they saw Yugi, Tea and Tristan arrive. The three were followed by a girl that Kaiba recognized as Rebecca.

"Alright Kaiba! We're here. Now what is this about?"

"It's been a while, Pharaoh. I hope that you haven't lost your skills."

Yugi immediately recognized this voice, and knew that it did not belong to Seto Kaiba.

"Why have you returned? I thought we destroyed you long ago."

"Your one to talk. Last I remember, you were defeated as well and sent back to your own time."

As transformed into Yami Yugi, the shrouded figure continued walking into the light.

"So tell me, how was your first encounter with a Greek god card?"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"So you are. Well I assure you that your second encounter won't be as fun."

"So, does that mean we are going to duel?"

"Well I'm going to duel, but you aren't. Instead your going to watch because the person that I want to duel, is your friend Tea."

"Me! You want to duel me?"

"Either Tea duels or Joey's memories are gone for good. So what do you say, my dear?"

With a nod Tea agreed to take on her challenger, knowing already who it was. As the figure removed the hood of his cloak the two duelist prepared for there duel. The duel between Tea and Yami Marik was about to begin.

* * *

"Hey, you said your name was Serenity right?"

"Yeah. Like I already told you I'm your sister and you're my brother."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. It's just I thought I would remember someone as cute as you."

"I'm sure your memories will come back soon. You don't need to worry, Yugi has never let you down before."

"It sounds like with a friend like him and someone like you by me, everything will work out fine."

"That's the spirit. I'm getting kinda tired, is there anything you want before I go to sleep?"

"Yeah, do you think you could sit with me for a little while longer Serenity."

"Sure."

As the Joey and Serenity sat next to each other, Joey realized that for some reason he felt more calm and safe when Serenity was with him. As Serenity started to fall asleep with her head rested on his shoulder, Joey couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening at that moment and he was almost certain that he could her a familiar voice crying in pain.

"Is something wrong Joey?"

"Naw Serenity, I'm sure that it was nothing."

To Be Continued...


	5. Revelations

**Revelations**

The duel between Tea and Marik had just really started and already Tea was down to 2000 life points. As Tea drew what she was sure was her last she smiled and gave Marik a confident look.

"This duel isn't over yet. I activate the magic card Raigeki. Now you have no more monsters to defend you. Now I'll attack with Maha Vailo and the Happy Helper."

"Not bad, you brought my life points down to 1700. I guess now's a good time to show you some of the skills I've acquired since I've been back."

"Just how did you come back? Yugi beat you and saved the real Marik from your control, so what are you doing here now."

"While I was trapped in the Shadow Realm I heard a voice calling for me. It asked if I wanted the power to get revenge on those who banished me here, needless to say I had no problem answering that question. The catch was that I had to follow the orders of my new master."

"Who is this master?"

"Patience Pharaoh, you'll be meeting him soon enough. The things he has planned for you are worse than any torment I could ever come up with. But right now I will have to finish this duel in order to make everything perfect. Now Tea, I will summon to the field the Greek god, Hades."

"A Greek god!"

"Don't tell me your memory is that bad, my dear. This isn't the first time you've seen one of these."

"But wait, how can you summon a monster like that without a tribute?"

"Simple, Hades has the ability to come on to the field as long as at least three monsters are in my graveyard. Also, Hades' attack points are equal to the sum of the attack points of the monsters in my graveyard. So the sum of Revival Jam, Executioner Makura, and Drillago give Hades a total of 4500 attack points. Now I attack your Maha Vailo and destroy you last few life points."

"Oh no...I-I lost?"

"Yes my dear but don't worry, I'm sure no one really expected you to win. Now, it is time."

"Time for what Marik?"

"Well Pharaoh, since you're so curious, take a look over at Tea."

Yugi turned and was shocked to see Tea knelling on the ground surrounded by teal colored flames.

"What have you done to her Marik?"

"I chose her, to be the temporary vessel for my know master."

Yugi's eyes turned back to Tea as he heard her crying in pain. As Yugi watched Tristan and Rebecca look on Yugi made a silent decision within himself and ran to Tea, but it was too late.

"Tea are you alright?"

"Never better, Pharaoh."

Yugi heard what Tea said and realized that something was wrong.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean, I'm Tea."

"No you're not?"

"You're right...I'm not."

"Then who are you?"

"Like you my name was also erased from my memories. I only remember bits and pieces."

"Why are you hear and what have you done with Tea?"

"Tea is still here, were just sharing a body, and as for why I'm here..."

While Yugi was waiting for an answer he saw surprised to receive a blow to the face instead.

"I'm here to take over this world, and make you suffer."

"Why?"

"Because the Egyptians had no business attacking my peoples village. And to make it worse, your father was the one that led the charge.

"I-I don't believe you. More importantly if you think that I'll let you get away with this you must-"

"I can read the feelings that this girl has for you. She is in love with you, Yami. But she doesn't seem to have the same feelings for the young boy whose body you share. I wonder why that is?"

"I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work. Me and my partner aren't going to be split up."

"Really. Because I can sense that little Yugi isn't completely in synch with you."

"That's it. I challenge you to a duel and if I win Tea goes free!"

"Don't worry, I'll duel you. Just not right now."

"Why not, is it your fear that is holding you back?"

"No, I would just prefer to duel once I have gotten my hands on the body that I have arranged to acquire."

"Arranged to acquire?"

"That's right I set up everything that has happened recently, Marik dueling Tea in order to get me a temporary vessel, Medusa dueling you Yugi so that Psiren could talk to Kaiba, and, most importantly, Medusa dueling against Joey and reviving him so that he could become my new vessel."

"You mean you planned all of this so you could have Joeys body?"

"Yes, among other things. But for now I must be going."

"You aren't going anywhere."

Tristan, Rebecca and Yugi tried to grab Tea but felt their bodies go numb. As Tristan and Rebecca fell to the ground Yugi managed to only fall to one knee. Tea walked over and knelt down so that she was face to face with Yugi. She placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a deep long kiss.

"I hope you enjoyed that Yugi, I know Tea did. However, if you interfere with my plans anymore, I will send you, as well as those closest to you, into a literal Hell on earth. See ya!"

The next thing Yugi knew he was punched backwards towards the ground. As he stared at the sky he saw Tea being escorted out of the area in a Kaiba Corp. Jet.

"That...thing is going to go after Joey. I have to stop them before-"

Yugi didn't even finish his thought before his body's numbness caused him to pass out.

To Be Continued...


	6. Escape The Darkness

**Escape The Darkness**

"Hey, Nameless girl! Our deal was that I would be the one to beat Yugi, remember?"

"Don't worry Kaiba, I haven't forgotten the circumstances of our agreement. When the Pharaoh awakens he will come to us. And by the way, I'm not a girl."

"Excuse me? From were I'm sitting, you have the body of one."

"I only took Tea's body because I knew it would strike a nice blow to the Pharaoh. Imagine, the girl he has secretly been in love with is also his newest enemy. Now that is poetry."

"Anyway, the pilot says we should reach Wheeler's location within the next two or three hours."

"That's good Seto. Soon I will have a new permanent vessel and I can begin the next phase of my plan. While we wait, I think I'll catch some sleep. Wake me up when we get there."

"Yeah sure."

* * *

"Hey Joey, it's time to get up!"

Serenity had been yelling at the top of her lungs for Joey to wake up for the past fifteen minutes. She had woken up early and found that she had fallen asleep next to Joey. Waking up to see Joey so close to her reminded her of how things were before their parents got separated. Joey would stat with her until she fell asleep and would be the first thing she saw when she woke up.

"Ok Serenity I'm up."

"Good. Well hurry up and eat some breakfast."

"Wow, this is awesome. Thanks for the food."

"No problem. So, any luck remembering things yet."

"Not really. I did dream about some weird monsters that were on the cards you showed me before we went to sleep."

"That's good I guess. Maybe that dream was you remembering one of your past duels."

"Yeah, maybe. I do remember hearing someone screaming, but I'm not sure if that was a memory or if it was something I sensed."

"Maybe that was another memory as well."

"Yeah it probably was."

Serenity sat down to join her brother for breakfast and the two of them began talking about Joey's past again. Serenity told him about the game Duel Monsters and went over the basic rules with him. To Joey's surprise he could remember many of the card images and effects of the monsters. As the two prepared to call Tea and see how things were going back in Domino, a loud humming noise began to pop up out of nowhere. The two siblings rushed outside to see what was going on and to their surprise there was a Kaiba Corp. Jet landing right in front of them. When the jet finished it's landing procedures two figures emerged and made their way towards Joey and Serenity.

"Serenity, isn't that Tea?"

"Yeah, it is. But what is Seto Kaiba doing here?"

"So, you are my vessel. I must admit I was hoping for someone a bit older, but I suppose that a more youthful form will be just fine."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"My you are a noisy one aren't you? Don't worry, as soon as I posses your body your questions will be answered."

"Posses my what!"

"Joey, I think we should call for help."

"You can try but your pal Yugi and the rest of the dweeb patrol aren't going to be able to make it."

"Tea, what's Kaiba talking about? More importantly, why do you want to posses my brother?"

"I am not Tea, although her body has served as a good vessel to get me here. Now I want your brother's body so that I can fulfill my destiny. To make this even better, the Pharaoh was helpless to stop me. Soon my revenge, as well as Kaiba's, will be complete."

"Um, Serenity?"

"Yeah Joey?"

"Run!"

Joey grabbed on to Serenity's hand and mad a mad dash towards the house with Tea and Kaiba heading back to the jet. As the two siblings neared the back door Joey felt something call out to him. Not knowing why Joey grabbed his Duel Disk and deck and headed with Serenity out the back door. Hearing the Jet preparing to take off, Joey knew that their chance of escape was very slim. He then noticed the motorcycle that he had arrived in.

"Serenity, get on behind me, and hold on tight."

"Joey, do you remember how to ride one of these."

"We're about to find out."

Without warning Joey started up the motorcycle and rode off as fast as he could.

"Were are we going to go Joey?"

"Anywhere that's not here. At least with us going through an area covered in trees they wont be able to see which direction we go in."

_I don't know what's going on but I have to try and figure it out. I can't let those people catch us, and I **WON'T**_ _let them even touch Serenity. I love her too much to let anything happen to her._

To Be Continued...


	7. Back In The Game

**Back In The Game**

It had been almost three weeks since Joey and Serenity had managed to escape from Kaiba and whoever it was that had taken over Tea's body. Joey and Serenity had been able to find an apartment to stay at in exchange for Joey doing some work around the complex. Though the landlords had been hesitant to do this at first, they had a change of heart after Joey told them that he and Serenity were a young married that had no place to go.

"Welcome back Joey! How was work today?"

"Not too bad. I actually fixed a sink downstairs and managed not to drown myself in the process."

"That's good Joey. By the way, I talked to Miss Tamika about working at her shop downstairs. She said she would love to have some extra help and that I could start tomorrow."

"Alright, I guess that's good enough reason to celebrate, what do you say?"

"That sounds good and all Joey, but I'm worried about Yugi and Tristan. We haven't heard anything about them, or heard anything from them."

"Yeah, I know. But right now I think the best thing to do is to try and keep as low a profile as possible. After all, if what you said about Yugi and Tristan was true, I'm sure that they'll be fine. What worries me now is Tea."

"I feel the same way. If she really has been possessed then doesn't that make her our enemy too?"

"Maybe, but for now let's just worry about each other. Okay Serenity?"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Joey!"

"What is it Serenity?"

"It's Miss Tamika! I think she's sick. She was asking me to find a doctor."

"Alright, you go get a doctor and try and get her to her room."

Joey and Serenity both went off in their separate directions. Joey had just reached Miss Tamika's shop when he was met with an unexpected guest.

"Looking for someone, Joseph?"

"What? Who are you? Where's Miss Tamika?"

"Miss Tamika was my cover name. My real name is Psiren and I've come here to challenge you to a duel."

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not even prepared to duel if I wanted to."

"Really, then what's that on your arm?"

"Huh, my duel disk? I must have grabbed it when I was on my way here."

"Well, I guess you have no reason to back out of my challenge, now let's duel."

"Wait a minute, I-"

"Either you duel or I promise you and your sister won't make it out of this town alive. If you win the two of you can leave or stay here in peace, at least until another of my friends comes after you."

"Fine, lets duel."

"Ok, I'll start. I place one card face down, and summon Mystical Elf in defense mode."

"Fine, my move. I'll also place one card face down and summon Cyber Jar in attack mode. Now all monsters on the field are destroyed and we have to draw 5 new cards and summon any level four or lower monsters."

"Wrong! That only happens if the monster is flipped face up, not if it is summoned."

"What! Fine, I end my turn."

"I thought so. Now, I'll summon my Opticlops in attack mode and attack your Cyber Jar. So you lose 900 attack points. I end my turn."

"Now it's my move. I summon Axe Raider in attack mode and place one card face down. Your move."

"This is easier than I thought it would be. Opticlops attacks Axe Raider and-"

"Wrong, I activate the trap card Magic Cylander. So your attack goes straight into your life points."

"Not bad, but in response I activate my Ring of Destruction to destroy your Axe Raider. I Think I'll end my turn."

"Now it's my turn. I activate card hand destruction."

"What good will that do?"

"Call it a hunch. I feel something calling out to me and I think my memories are fueling these feelings, so watch out."

"For what?"

"I activate my other face down card, Call of the Haunted."

"Oh no!"

"That's right, and I'll use it to bring out my Red Eyes Black Dragon. Now Red Eyes, attack her Mystical Elf."

"My Elf?"

"That's right, Joey Wheeler isn't going down without a fight."

"Don't worry, if you want a fight, I'll definitely give you one."

To Be Continued...


	8. The Coming Storm

**The Coming Storm**

"Like I already said, if you want a fight, you got one. I activate my magic card Dark Magic Curtain, now I can summon my Dark Magician to the field."

"Dark Magician? That's Yugi's card."

"That's correct Joey. It seems that you memory about duel monsters is coming back, but what about your other memories?"

"What are you talking about? Just finish your turn and quit trying to confuse me."

"Ok then, I'll lay one more card face down on the field and end my turn."

"Finally, now it's my move. I'll summon Time Wizard in attack mode. Since you only have 500 life points left, I'll activate Time Wizard's special ability-"

"I had a feeling about that, so I'll activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction."

"What? Again?"

"That's right, and I choose to destroy your Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"That means that the duel ends in a draw."

"Yes it does, but that doesn't mean I'm done with you yet."

"What do you mean."

"You really are a naive fool. My master has organized this plan and predicted how every scenario would play out, even the fact that you would beat me in this duel."

"But I didn't beat you."

"I know, but that is what everyone will think Joey. I can tell that you won't surrender yourself without a fight, and I can also tell that you love that young woman."

"You mean, Serenity? Of course I love her, she's my sister."

"No, I don't mean that kind of love. I mean the same love that I have for my master. In the time of Ancient Greece, he and I were lovers. To be honest we were brother and sister as well."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, though we weren't related by blood we were still siblings by the marriage of our parents."

"How can you know the way I feel about Serenity?"

"Not to sound too corny, but the way your eyes dance whenever you see her gives away how you feel."

"If you sympathize with me so much then give me my memories back, or better yet just leave us alone so we can live a calm life."

"I wish I could, but I want my love back in this world. He already has a vessel but that vessel isn't the one that was chosen for him. You are the vessel that was chosen, and the next time we meet it won't be a draw. I will defeat you and, in the process, put the life of Joey Wheeler to an end. Good day."

As Joey stood speechless, Psiren disappeared into the shadows.

----+----

"YUGI! You've got to snap out of it!"

"..."

"Come on man, you can't stay like this."

"Hey Tristan, I came over with some of Grandpa's cooking. Is Yugi still locked in his room."

"Yeah, I think he's still blaming himself for what happened to Tea. It wasn't his fault, but he's acting like he just let it happen."

"We have to give them time."

"Them?"

"Yeah, both Yugi and the Pharaoh are probably hurting. We have to wait for both of them to realize that it wasn't their fault, otherwise they won't be any help in finding Joey."

"Yeah I guess so, but I hope they realize it sooner than later."

"I do too."

----+----

"Pharaoh, I don't think that Tea was captured because we didn't do anything. I think she was captured because we **_couldn't _**do anything."

"I understand Yugi, but what more could we do? He possesses powers beyond our own. In addition to that, he also had control of Tea. Could we have really tried to do anything? There's no way you would have allowed it, even if I tried to anything."

"What do you mean by that Yami? Would you have tried to hurt Tea to stop him!"

"Yugi, that's not what I meant. I only meant that if by some chance I had figured out a way to fight back, you would have to protective of Tea to let me try anything."

"I understand now. I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt Tea. I'm sorry for how I what I said."

"It's alright Yugi. I think that we've spent enough time in this room sulking. It's time to find Joey and rescue Tea."

"But where should we start?"

"We should probably think about where we would go if we were in Joey's place and being hunted by these people."

"Ok, let's get Tristan and Rebecca to help us out."

"Sounds like a plan."

----+----

"Medusa, how is that girl Tea? Is she still alive?"

"She is but..."

"But what?"

"Her mind is in pretty bad shape. She is almost completely catatonic. There is something strange though, she keeps repeating the name 'Yugi' over and over again."

"I see. I should have known that even after I left her body she would sustain herself, I can't keep going from body to body like this. I need to get into my permanent vessel soon. By the way, have we heard from Psiren yet."

"No, not yet sir."

"No matter, I wanted her to lose to the boy, but I have a feeling that the match ended in a draw."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know her all to well."

"I figured that much. So what do you want me to do with the other girl."

"Don't do anything with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. We've been so concerned about the vessel that we've forgotten about our promise to Seto Kaiba. I have an idea about that deal, and Tea will play a staring role in the plan I have in store for the Pharaoh."

"I will let Kaiba know that he should get ready for his duel."

As Medusa walks away to see Kaiba, her leader walks up to a window overseeing the land that will soon become New Olympus.

"The Pharaoh vs. The High Priest. They both ruined my life and I will get retribution, regardless of which of them dies."

To Be Continued...


	9. Yugi vs Kaiba Pt1: The Limits Of Mercy

**Yugi vs. Kaiba Pt.1: The Limits of Mercy**

"It's about time."

That was all Kaiba said before making his way to his jet.

"I can't believe how far I've gone to try and duel against Yugi. I never would have done any of this before I met Psiren. Could she have done something to me? Altered my mind perhaps?"

"Come now Kaiba, like she actual had to **make** you join us."

"Bakura?"

"Nice of you to notice. It seems that you are not so clear anymore about why you joined us. Let me remind you, you joined us so that you could be given a power great enough to defeat the Pharaoh, and now it's time that you received it."

"What do you mean?"

"The Millennium Ring. This is the power that you will need."

"That thing? That is the power that you all were talking about? What good will that piece of junk do?"

"Let me show you."

Without anymore warning Bakura placed the necklace around Kaiba's neck before losing consciousness. The Millennium Ring began to glow intensely inside of the jet and didn't stop until the plane landed in front of a small group of people.

----+----

"Yugi, what is that thing?"

"It looks like a Blue Eyes... it must be Kaiba!"

"I think the door is opening."

"It is Kaiba!"

"Yugi, if you want to see Tea again, you and your friends will come with me."

"What are you saying? Do you know were she is?"

"Of course I do? I helped take her away from you after all remember? Or were you already unconscious when I flew her out of there?"

"I remember that. I had hoped that I was only seeing things, but I guess I wasn't. Where is she?"

"Come with me and you'll find out."

"Ok then, lets go."

----+----

"Welcome, Yugi, to the New Athens Arena, the site of our duel."

"What do you mean."

"The deal is this, if you defeat me in a duel then Tea will be freed."

"Where is Tea?"

"Look up at that pillar over there."

Yugi looked at the pillar and his eyes almost flew out of his head. Tea was chained to the pillar in what looked like ancient clothing. However, the thing that got Yugi's attention the most was the fact that Tea's eyes had a glazed, almost dead look in them. She just stayed there, chained and saying the same thing over and over again: "Yugi."

"Well Pharaoh, are we going to duel or what?"

The now transformed Yugi looked at Seto with rage and fire in his eyes. After a few moments of silence Yugi gave Seto his answer.

"Let's duel."

----+----

"I'll start off, I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode. Let's see what you can do."

"Fine Kaiba, I summon Skilled Dark Magician and lay one card face down."

"This duel isn't going to progress if neither of us attacks, so I'll activate cost down and discard a card. Now I can summon Kaiser Glider without a tribute. Next, I'll have it attack your magician and rid the field of him."

"Not yet Kaiba, I activate Attack Transferal Barrier. This card allows me to transfer the attack of a monster to whichever monster I choose, and I choose for your Kaiser Glider to attack your Vorse Raider."

"Not bad, I lost 500 life points on that one. But if you think that I'm the only one that's going to take some damage in this duel, your insane. I lay on card face down as well and activate White Dragon Ritual so I can summon Paladin of White Dragon, now I end my turn."

"Fine, I'll activate Emblem of Dragon Destroyer to bring my Buster Blader to my hand. Now that my Skilled Dark Magician has enough spell counters, I'll sacrifice it to special summon my Dark Magician and fuse him with the Buster Blader in my hand to form Black Paladin. Don't forget Kaiba, my monster gained 500 extra attack points because of the Kaiser Glider on your field. Now I'll use him to attack your Paladin of White Dragon."

"I don't think so, I activate Attack Guidance Armor to change your attack to Kaiser Glider. So I lose 1000 life points, but I get Kaiser Glider's special ability to send your monster back to your hand, tough break Yugi."

_Not good, I can't summon Black Paladin without a fusion summon. I'll need a new idea fast._

"Fine Kaiba, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"It doesn't look like you're on your game today Yugi, I think that it's time I reacquaint you with an old friend of mine. I use my Paladin's special ability to special summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon. Next, I'll summon Battle Ox to the Field and play the Magic Card Heavy Storm. Whatever plan you had Yugi, it just went up in smoke. Now I'll attack with Battle Ox and lower your life points by 1700, and to end my turn I'll place two cards face down on the field."

"I believe that it's my turn now, Kaiba."

"Not quite yet Yugi, I think that it's about time for us to make this duel a bit more interesting."

"Kaiba, I think that you toying with Tea is enough for one duel."

"Not yet, I have something to show you first. Do you recognize this?"

"That's the Millennium Ring! But, how?"

"It was a gift from Bakura. He, as well as the people I am helping want nothing more than to see you lose here and now."

"I see. So you plan on using the Millennium Ring then?"

"Exactly. Take a look around you."

As Yugi looked around he saw that he and Kaiba were now alone in a darker version of the arena, except that Tea was still in the same place she was at the beginning of the duel. Yugi took a closer look at Tea and noticed that a portion of her body had disappeared.

"What's the meaning of this Kaiba?"

"This is a Shadow Game, similar to the one you had with Marik a while back. The stipulations with this duel are different. I don't know if you've noticed, but like Tea my body is disappearing as well. In this duel, if I lose I will disappear completely, if you lose however, Tea will disappear completely."

"What?"

"That's right, and just so you know, whoever disappears loses more than their bodies, they lose their lives."

"You can't be serious?"

"But I am Yugi. I hope that you still have that feeling of determination like you had earlier, because in order for you to beat me and rescue Tea, your going to have to literally kill me."

Yugi: 2300 life points, no cards on the field

Kaiba: 2500 life points, 2 monsters 2 magic/ trap

To Be Continued...


	10. Yugi vsKaiba Pt2:Having The Upper Hand

**Yugi vs. Kaiba Pt.2: Having The Upper Hand**

"I believe that it's still my move Kaiba, so I'll activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Now, I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode, and I'll also activate Swords of Revealing Light. That ends my turn."

"Nice stalling, Yugi. I think even you can understand that your reign as champion is about to come to an end. I'll activate the magic card A Wing Beat of Great Dragon, by sending my Blue Eyes back to my hand, I can destroy all magic and trap cards on the field, including your Swords of Revealing Light."

"Not good, that was my best chance."

"Now, I'll destroy your monster with Battle Ox since it has an attack less than 1900. That will end my turn, and I think that will also end this duel."

"Don't start your victory speech yet Kaiba. It's my turn now and I summon Breaker The Magical Warrior. Since it comes into play with a spell counter, it gains 300 attack points, making it a 1900 attacker. Now Breaker, destroy Battle Ox and lower Kaiba's life points by 200. I'll now set one card on the field and end my turn."

"Yugi, in case you've forgotten I'll remind you. If you beat me, you will kill me. Think about that while I activate Silent Dead to bring back my Vorse Raider in Defense mode. I now sacrifice my monster to summon Different Dimension Dragon in defense mode. I end my turn, but don't forget that my dragon has the same effect as your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian."

_That means I can't use Breaker to attack his monster. I need a weaker monster, but even if I destroy the dragon, I'll still have Kaiba's life to consider. How can I beat Kaiba without killing him?_

"Alright Kaiba, it's my move. I activate my face down card, Shallow Grave. This magic card allows us both to bring a monster from or graveyards to the field in defense mode, and I'll also play Move Dead. By sending a card from my hand I can bring back a monster from the graveyard to my hand. Now, I'll normal summon that monster, Skilled Dark Magician. Now, I can special summon the monster in my hand, by sacrificing all three monsters on my side of the field, I can summon Obelisk, The Tormentor."

"Not Obelisk!"

"Now Obelisk, destroy his face down card."

"My Vorse Raider!"

"That ends my turn, it's your move Kaiba."

----+----

"So, my vessel arrives."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I know I don't like it."

"Relax Joey, take a load off. Can I get you anything."

"Yeah, an explanation for starters. Why are you after me? What do you want from me?"

"All I want is your body. It was chosen to be my vessel and I desire to have it."

"Well...I won't let you have, so I would like it if you left me alone."

"Out of curiosity, how did your sister react when you told her you were coming out here."

"She wasn't happy, but she said she understood what I had to do. Why are you so curious?"

"I was curious because I know what it's like. To leave behind the one you love, in order to do something that you feel you have to. I wanted to see if we really were alike."

"We aren't alike. I am not a monster, I may not have all my memories, but I at least remember that much."

The two men looked at each and seemed completely focused on each other. They almost didn't notice Psiren come in the room.

"Master, you should look at this."

"What is it Psiren, we do have company after all."

"He may wish to look as well."

"Alright, activate the screen."

As the screen came on the image of Kaiba and Yugi dueling appeared.

"It seems the Pharaoh has the upper hand."

"Yugi, and Kaiba. I remember that they used to always go at it, but why now?"

"I'll let you know why in due time. What do you say we postpone our little show down until after the duel."

"Huh?"

"After all, I am very curious as to wether or not Kaiba will use the card I gave him."

----+----

"Don't think that you've won this duel Yugi. It's my move now and I activate Obligatory Summon. This magic card forces you to summon all cards in the same class as your Obelisk the Tormentor, which means that your other three god cards are now summoned."

"That was a foolish thing to do Kaiba. You now face the three most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters."

"You are so dense! Don't you think that there's a reason that I played that card? Now I can summon my Greek god, Hades the god of death."

"Another Greek god! But how could you summon it?"

"As long as the three gods of Egypt are on the field, I can summon this card without a tribute, but it has a price."

"What do you mean?"

"This card subtracts 1000 life points from each of us. But it is a small price to pay, because the attack strength of my monster is equal to combined attack strengths of all the monsters in my graveyard. That gives me a monster with 7900 attack points."

"That's...insane!"

"I'm glad you approve, Pharaoh. Lucky for you I can't attack this turn due to my monsters effect. You now have a chance to defeat me next turn with Obelisk's effect. So choose, either you let me live and condemn Tea to an early grave, or you win the duel, save the girl, in exchange for ending my life. I end my turn, so it's time for you to choose."

_Kaiba has definitely put me in a bad situation. Either way this duel plays out, I'll be responsible for a death. If I could only disrupt the power of the Millennium Ring from messing with Kaiba's mind, I would have a chance at saving everyone._ _This is my last turn to try and save us all from this game, but if I don't draw what I need I'll have to do what I have to do, to rescue_ _Tea._

Yugi: 1300 life points, 3 Egyptian god cards on the field

Kaiba: 1300 life points, 1 Greek god card on the field

To Be Continued...


	11. Yugi vsKaiba Pt3:Sacrifices Must be Made

Yugi vs. Kaiba Pt. 3: Sacrifices must be made

Yugi drew his final card and stared at it with a somber look on his face.

"I'm sorry Kaiba. I suppose that I truly can't save everyone all the time."

"I guess that means you couldn't pull off one of your famous 'last minute saves'. No matter, I was somewhat prepared for this. What are you waiting for? Use Obelisk's power and win the duel."

"I intend to Kaiba, but first tell me why you joined with this group. What did they do to trick you into this?"

"Nobody tricked me into doing anything Yugi. I joined because they offered me a chance to duel against the real you again. I would have a chance to defeat the true 'King of Games' once and for all."

"But why a shadow game?"

"I was given the Millennium Ring by Bakura because he claimed that there was a part of him that still wanted to the Pharaoh defeated. He felt that since I was going to be dueling you, he would ask me to let him 'join' in the fun."

"Kaiba, we have been through a lot in the time that we've known each other. I hope that you will forgive me for what I am about to do."

Without anymore hesitation, Yugi used Obelisk's special ability and blew Seto Kaiba into the shadows. With the game now over, Yugi walked over to Tea and freed her of her bonds. Yugi decided to leave her where she was because he knew that she would be safer there than were he was going.

----+----

"I guess the Pharaoh can be a bit ruthless when necessary after all. Just like his father. Now, Joey, I believe that we were about to finish our little talk."

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired of talking. Why don't we settle this right here, right now."

"I suppose that is something we can both agree on."

"Alright then, lets duel."

"Whoa, who said anything about a duel. I intend to take your body, not play you for it."

"W-What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, your body is mine."

As Psiren watched on, her master's essence transferred into Joey's body. The moment she had been waiting for all these years was finally coming true.

"Master, how do you feel?"

The face of Joey Wheeler turned and looked at Psiren before giving her an evil smirk.

"I feel...completed. It's amazing how good a new body can make you feel. To be honest, I kinda feel bad about taking the kid's body."

"Master?"

"I mean, the boy did have friends, family, in a way I kinda stripped all of that away from him. I guess I'm no different than the Pharaoh's father was all those years ago."

"Don't think like that master. This is completely different from what happened back then."

"Perhaps, but there is one thing that hasn't changed."

Before Psiren could ask what that one thing was she found herself wrapped in a loving embrace. She remembered that she always used to feel safe and warm when held this way.

"No matter what happens now Psiren, you need to know that my feelings for you have never changed."

"Why are you saying this master?"

As Psiren turned around, she saw the reason why her beloved was speaking this way. Standing in the door way directly behind them was a very cold and determined looking Yugi.

"I'm glad you could make it, Pharaoh."

"Shut up. I don't know who you are, but you are going to pay for what you've done to my friends, especially Joey."

"Well Pharaoh, if you feel that strongly about it then I suppose it's about time we settled this man to man."

_I guess it's time to see if the Pharaoh has the same darkness in his heart as his father did. _

To Be Continued...


End file.
